random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shows that you want cancelled
If the shows are crossed out, then they are cancelled. Seacactus' *Zeke and Luther *Kickin' It *Pair of Kings *Lab Rats *Victorious *Big Time Rush *Power Rangers *Planet Sheen *Team Umizoomi *A.N.T Farm *Shake It up *iCarly *Gravity Falls *Sam and cat *Dora the Explorer harissis'son64 shows that should be canceled *Gumball (Come on CN, Really?) *Actually, all of cn (Exepct reg show and adventure time) *Disney Channel (Except P&F, and I guess zeke & luther) *Spongebob (Oh well. Good run) *How to rock(Do I even need to explain) *Fred (Huhhhhh) *BTR (Oh god) *Legend of kora(Ruining Avatar since 2012) Shows that should be brought back *Hey Arnold (Best show ever) *Doug(What, First nick show) *Cat dog(I liked it) note: i didn't put secret mountain fort awesome or problem solverz cause i think they were already cancelled ananymous user (epicman1337) *SpongeBob: it sucks now *Shake it Up: too much music *So Random: it isn random its just bad music *Dora the Explorer: auug get it away *More to Come... Mario Luigi23 *Kung Fu Panda (Its suck watch the movie) *Shake It Up *Big Time Rush (I hate this show) *So Random (This wiki is better) *Victorious *Icarly *Pair of Kings *Jessie *Spongebob Squarepants (Bring back the old episodes when Patrick was funny) *Planet Sheen *Nick Jr KittyKatswell925's shows *House of Anubis (COME ON! How could anyone like this junk!?) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Thanks for ruining the movie, Nick!) *Winx Club (I can think of 10 good reasons) *New Spongebob (It's been on for over 10 years! It's about time, Nick!) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Title explains it all) *Shake it Up (Really!? Wow...) *Power Rangers (AHHH, MAKE IT STOP! *World explodes*) CC00's Shows *Honestly most of the shows I've been thinking of have either... **a) Gotten better (Like SpongeBob) **b) Already been cancelled *But nonetheless... *''Family Guy still reigns, and needs its end as soon as possible.'' *Aside from that... *''Teen Titans GO!, no matter how you feel about the show, takes up way too much of CN's schedule. Even if not cancelled, maybe hold it back just a bit? Tornadospeed's shows *Byzantine Emperor Constantine VII Headline text *Power Rangers Samurai *Supah Ninjas *Level Up *WHATELSE! Mochlum *The Big Bang Theory is really bad. *Fox News *??? *idk a few other crappy shows I can't think of Turbo Furbo's shows *A.N.T Farm *Shake It up *Zeke and Luther *Rate A for Awesome *Icarly *Big Time Rush *So Random/Sonny with a chance *Pokemon:It might run S&K out of here. *Planet Sheen *Stich! Master ventus ''2 + 2 = 4 (bet nobody understands the joke) *'All the retarted American cartoons that come on TV nowdays (Sanjay and Craig, Camp Lakebottom, Robot and Monster, you guys all know the rest)' Fredthefish's Shows *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *Everything on Disney Channel except for Phineas and Ferb *Rated A for Awesome (Since I've never heard of it but everyone else wants it cancelled. :P) *Spongebob Squarepants (since it used to be good, but now isn't) *The Problem Solverz NermalTheBunny's Shows I'm not cancelling all of shows such as Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, South Park, Game Center CX, Rated A for Awesome, Pokemon, The Loud House and Barney and Friends, I kind of like all of those shows except I'm just going to cancel some of the shows, that's what I'm saying, peace out! *Robot Chicken *Tsurezure Children (I watched it on Crunchyroll and it's a lot of talking. I HATE IT!!!) *Forged in Fire AwesomeCartoonFan01's Shows *Fox News *Family Guy *That's it. Bowser & Jr.'s Shows Everything. Phantom R *Everything. Nothing. Faves3000 *Reality TV(You know why.) *Dora The Explora (COME ON DORA ITS RIGHT THERE BEHIND YOU) *Any Power Rangers show (THERE ARE 17 OF THEM. SEVEN. TEEN.) *Johnny Test (Makes me wanna vomit over everything I love) *Almost Every Disney Live-Action Show (You also know why..) *Spongebob (The show's run it's course. Now it's just complete crap.) *Moar cummin ur way soon :D 0003sevaF *Gravity Falls *Spongebob *Family Guy *The Simpsons *More Soon... Redsox1099 *I'm In The Band (I'm not a big fan of adults, but this makes me want to love them now, cuz these are the most friggin ST00P!D ADULTS I HAVE EVER SEEN! D:< (Oh wait, as of March, it's already canceled! It's just finishing it's last season *plays Lighters by Bad Meets Evil* YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!)) *A.N.T. Farm ( Really Disney? You just had to send these 10 year old to high school to create your so called "teen situations" for them?!?!?!ಠ_ಠ﻿ ) *Shake it Up! (Just kill it Disney. Just Kill it.) *Spongebob Squarepants (Meh. It's kinda getting old now.) *Problem Solverz (ಠ_ಠ﻿) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, or whatever the fried chicken it's called......... (Again, ಠ_ಠ﻿ ) *So (NOT) Random (We're the random ones!!!! NOT YOU DORKZ!!!!!!) *Wizards of Waverly Place (What I said for Spongebob, but still, IT PARODIES THE ONE MOVIE FHANCHISE I LOVE MOAR THAN MOST THINGS ON EARTH, HARRY POTTER!!!!) *Rated A For Awesome AWFUL!!!!!! (Darn you ripofferz!!!!!!!!) *Kickin' It (Again, just kill it Disney.) *Ben 10 (The first series was just enough) *Dora The Explorer (It breaks all known laws of mankind! And the fourth wall!!!!) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU MICKEY??? SEND YOU TO WASTELAND LIKE IN EPIK MICKEY, AND REPLACED YOU WITH A POSER?!?!?!) * Pokemon (The games are WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY better!) * Moar comming soon! :D FlyingSquirrel192 *House of Anubis (Wut is this supposed to be about.) *Problem Solverz (Makes no sense at all) *Rated A For AWFUL, DANG IT! *Bakugan (See Problem Solverz) *Scaredy Squirrel (Ripoff of JimmyTwo-Shoes and Spongebob) *Mr. Young (Boring.) S&K *P&F *Whitney *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome CodeLyokofan60 *A.N.T Farm Abbeybunny's Shows *Rated A for Awesome(Awful) *Jessie *Shake it up *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Livin' in le fun house *Every show ever 'Yeahh!!! It's Time for Thatanimeguy' *Rated A for Awsome (As one person said it on youtube:Thumbs up if you think the people who wrote this watched 6 hours of phineas and ferb, then got high and made their own s****y spin-off. *-_- ) *Jessie *Problem Solverz (Get it out of My Head!!!) *Shake It Up (More like F****d it up) *three words: BIG TIME RUSH *'And GLEE' *TMZ *2 and Half-Men (Me: Charlie's dead...! Darthvader: So? Me: ...And was replaced by Ashton Kutcher! Darthvader: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!) *Sonny with a Chance (Oh wait... it is cancled. *Plays Daft Punk's "One More Time"*) *How to be a Gentleman *Naruto (Dubed Version) *Almost Naked Animals (Seriously? Your letting your children watch half-naked animals so they can have Beastyality thoughts (ok im going overbored with this(no Im not))) *Secret Mountain Fort Awsome (It's ok now) *'and more!!!' NintendoChamp89 *Marvin Marvin *Annoying Orange *Fred: The Show *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Gray Pea ShooterCough* Bestreviewersever *Cough* *Cough* Kidding *Cough* *''Rated A is for AWFUL! (Yeah...low move) *Cough* Theifs *Cough*'' *''Victorious'' *''Icarly'' *''Wizards of waverly place (thank god it was cancelled)'' *''Shake it up (Yeah I thought it could't be worse...before this...)'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Glee'' *''BEN 10(SUCKS)'' *''So Random (This...is a disgrace not even random it would take infinite amoun'ts of them to even get none of our epikness)'' *''Any Teen Show'' *''Badblades or And Bakugon'' *''Dora'' *''That stuiped pirate captain hook show/cartoon'' *''I don't like the "Live" P&F with real people...yeah Im not a P&F hater but...Real Life and Cartoons take carful amounts of preperation and you know what? Real Life NEVER mix's with cartoon's...exepet here.'' ^Old List Not sure if my opnions are the same/relevant. Shows that should be cancelled. *Spongebob *TMZ *That new TMNT show *Steven Universe *etc... Zargy's list of sucks *Rated a for anus *problem solvers *nickelodeon now. all the good shows like rockos modern life, the old sponebob episodes, angry beavers ect. from the old days should be moved to cartoon network, here it isnt as bad. *most of disney xd, except for fish hooks and phineas and ferb *lick butt towski *secret mountain fort awful *Myself Tyran's Shows *Rated A for Awesome AWFUL *Pokemon (poor monsters) *Bakugan (What the?! How did that ball turn into a dragon?! FAIL) *Problem Solvers (Half of those problems are YOUR fault!!!) *MOAR SOON The Epic Seal of Approval This page has the Epic Seal of Approval from The Epic Face Himself. Rawrlego's shows *Whitney (taking away my sister's favorite shows that I like too) *Almost Naked Animals (Oh, please - James BLAME BUNNY!!!!!!) *Scaredy Squirrel (books were okay but this show? NO) *Rated A for Awesome (I couldn't even watch a preview of this!) *MAD (Thanks for ruining the Internet!)' Chaniemans shows *everything None TheWindows2000Guy(Numbuh400)'s shows *All Disney Channel Shows (Exept Pheinas and Ferb and Possibly Fish Hooks) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Only If they keep making too many bad episodes) *Victorious *SpongeBob (Same as The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rated A For Awful *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Problem Salverz (Never watched it but If I do watch it. I bet you the minute that I start watching I will stop watching) Unknown's Shows *Dora the Explorer Exploder (At the end of Season 9, Dora will die.) *Fred *So Random Pikachu(NO,ITS GHOSTOS SHOWS,NOT PIKACHUS!!!) *Everything on Nick Junior,Disney Junior or PBS Kids. (Chlidren need entertainment, too, even the young'uns.) *All Disney Shows(except P&F and Fish Hooks.) *Victorious *Big Time Rush *iCarly Clamshot's shows * *Will have reason next to them. * * * *Wizards of Waverly Place - It's getting boring, but I think "Who Will Be The Family Wizard?" is the last episode. If it is, we're (the one's that wish WOWP was cancel) in luck! * * *So Random! - They just made a spin-off of Sonny With a Chance ''just because Demi Lovato doesn't work for Disney anymore. Good thing is I din't like SWAC either anyway * * *A.N.T. Farm - So sucky, they get to have A.N.T. Pads in the A.N.T. Program, close to rip-offs of iPads, and they get to use the A.N.T. Farm sometimes like it's recess. And unless it's a cartoon, I hate brainless characters (Gibson). * *Kickin' It - I'm okay with Kickin' It staying on Disney XD (since I don't watch DXD, just DC), but if it's going to play on Disney Channel too much, then it should be canceled. WAZZZUP LMCS SHOWS THAT R BBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAADDD! 501st legion on utube( IF YA AINT SEEN THE FINAL EPISODE OR PIZZA MOVIES WONT MAKE ANY MORE YOULL SEE WHY TIMMY TURNER( ITS LIKE ALMOST EXDINT SO JUST PUT IT OUT OF ITS MISERIE planet sheen(make more jimey nutrons then this .i like jimmy more than sheen. he was better as a main characters frend CSI NOOBS SOLVING CRIMES IS FOR NCIS OR CRIMANAL MINE NOOBS OOOH AND MAKING FEINS CUSS ITS DISTURBING! Isabella and Lego Liker's not-faves *Every Disney Channel show (except Phineas and Ferb) - Me want more cartoons that are better *Almost Naked Animals - should be on Adult swim for its title *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Too Mickey Jr. *Mad - Get a life! *All of nick except Fairly Oddparents and Spongebob - Get something else. *Adventure Time - Olivia Olsen deserves better than this when not voicing Vanessa *Regular Show - Too regular MrJoshbumstead *Barney & Friends (Barney is EVIL!!!) *Dora the Explorer (except for on Nick Jr.) *The Amazing World Of Gumball (weird & dumb) *All Disney Channel shows exept for Phineas and Ferb *Rated TV-MA T.V. Shows *All Nick shows exept for SpongeBob, Fairly Oddparents Barnyard & The Penguins of Madagascar & Jimmy Neutron (& bring back Ren & Stimpy) *Robot Chicken (I used to like it but then it became insulting. Or at least still run it but cut all the bad parts out) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars(UGH! So objectionable!!!!!!!!!!!!) *Hannah Montana & Hannah Montana Forever *Super Why (that show annoys me. I only liked the 3 little pigs episode. The rest is dumb.) *Star Gate (its too violent, scary & it sucks) Teleram *Scaredy Squirrel (facepalm) *Shake It Up! (and every other Disney sitcom there is.) *Sidekick (see below.) *Problem Solverz (see below.) *Almost Naked Animals (the animation sucks, the jokes suck, everything sucks.) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (NOTFUNNYNOTFUNNYNOTFUNNYNOTFUNNY!!!!) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Aweomeness (I liked the movie, but the TV show is just too...ugh.) *Rated A for Awesome (awesome? Riiight. And I'm Brad Pitt.) *Glee (uuuggghhh.) *Pretty Little Liars (for those of you who haven't watched it, DO NOT WATCH IT. Just don't.) Maxwell *All shows in the world except My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic because it's awesome Moon Snail *Pretty much everything on CN (Except for Unikitty. That can stay.). *Family Guy (If you watch any episode of it, you'll understand why. If you don't want to watch it (Who can blame you), the artstyle is even worse than most 2010 cartoons, the cutaway jokes are never funny, and many of the jokes have traces of racism, homophobia and occasional transphobia. Stay away from it.) *Big Mouth (The series showed a young girl's talking vagina once, What more do I need to say?) *Peppa Pig (Normally, I'd like to avoid putting toddler shows on here, but I'm making an exception for Peppa Pig. The characters are annoying, the artstyle is ugly and low-effort, the titular character and her little brother George often act rude or annoying and aren't punished for it, which is a pretty bad idea for an educational show, and the narrator is annoying and paddy. Most of my opinions on the show are explained very well in Caddicarus' video on the show.) *The Loud House (This show is so painfully generic and bare-bones that I don't understand why so many people like it.) That's about all I can think of. Most of the shows I originally had here already got cancelled (CEEEEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON!), or got better, or I stopped caring about them, so my list is much shorter now. Crystal's Shows *MAD & Robot Chicken *All shows that are influenced to MAD & Robot Chicken *All shows with plots that dont make sense and/or have the same plot each episode *Newer Pokemon (There used to be May! But theres not no more!) *Fijit Friends Banjosnape"s Shows of TERROR!!!!!!! RAWR! *SMFA (dafudge?) *Spongebob (it used to be good....BUT NOW IT SUX!) *Everthing On DC Epect P&F (stupid teen shows....) *PS (It already is) *Bubble Guppies (It doesn't even teach kids about ANYTHING) *Robotomy (It already is, too) *Pokemon (IT SUCKS TO THE MAX) *MOAR COMING SOON! Jondanger23 *Dora(Do I need to explain) *The mario Bros Super show(Gives me nightmares) HomestarSB9 *Rated A for Awful *Ben 10 (He isn't even 10 anymore!) *Victorious (It is almost ending, thank goodness) *iCarly (Almost ending too) *Everything on Nick Jr *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Walt must be rolling in his grave) *Everything on Disney. (execpt Gravity Falls, P&F, Fish Hooks) *SMFA *Problem Solverz Kajad *What everyone else said. Kittygirl19 *Ditto. MY LIFE FOR AUIR.... (VManJustice) *TAWOG(The amazing world of gumball) - TOTTALY OUT OF HAND!!!!!!! *All DISNEY SHOWS!!!! (Not Gravty falls P&F) *ALL DISNEY CLUBHOUSE.... - ONLY FOR CHILDREN!!!!! xD *Nick Jr - ONLY FOR CHILDREN AGES 0-3!!!!!! (The little kids also need entertainment.) *ADULT SWIM - TOO MUCH!!!!! *Calm down with the capslock, dude! Webtv4 * All Nick shows * All CN shows (except RS) * All Disney shows (except P&F and Gravity Falls) * My Little Pony * Rated A for (REMOVED) * All Fox * All Hub shows * Any Adult Swim program * Non-English shows More may be listed in the near future... PotentialEnemy The Bunker The Bunker 2.0 The Bunker Cast Away The Legendary Legacy of the Bunker Whatever the last Bunker was called UnderwaterPlatypus367's Opinion I think these shows should be canceled: *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (They better be paying Mickey and the gang a lot of money for this) *Happy Tree Friends (You'll never get me, Flippy! NEVER!) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Shake It Up *Nick Studio 10 *Regular Show *Adventure Time *The Legend Of Korra *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Dora The Explorer *Team Umizoomi *Franklin and Friends (No! Not CGI!) *Peter Rabbit (How could they do this to you, Peter?) *Lalaloopsy (I was searching internet and I now find out they made a tv show...about a brand of idiotic toys..) *Worldwide Day of Play (Y U NO LET ME WATCH TV?!) Ooooo76666 This is made by Ooooo76666. YOU CAN FIX TYPOS OR ERRORS BUT DO NOT EDIT OR THE TOTTALLY UNBEATABLE BIG BIG BOMB WILL EXPLODE A BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG EXPLOSION ON YOO! YOU! Here is some of the shows i need cancelled (Version: 2.10 BETA) #NickStudio10 (Too long and boring) #Almost all of NickJr (Only cancelled show i need is Dino Dan) Just joking. I won't need it. #ANA (Almost ''NAKED'' ANIMALS?!) #The F*ckedUp World Of Gumball (Sucks crap!) #SMFA On Hiatus with The Problem Solverz #The Problem Solvers On Hiatus with SMFA #Dolan and Friends (Gooby pls cancel tis!!!11!!!) #Lalaloopsy (HEY! WHAT? Nick Jr. cancel that or don't take it) #TV-Y OR TV-Y7 RATED SHOWS WITH CENSORED NAMES (like ANA) #Sh*t it Up (Grossest show with pop stars.) #Pooping (Worldwide) Day of Play #MLP:FiM (Oh man...) #Teenage Stupid Ninja Sh*t Peepee Turtles (on Nick) I will revive it... #Peter Rabbit! #Every Single ''MARATHON!!!'' #Thomas The Tank Engine Revive this too. #ALL Justin Beiber Sucks Shows #The Crack (TALKING EGGS O.O.O.o.o.o) #Rabbids Invasion (Play the games but don't watch the Show!) #Any Rabbids TV Show (Same as the Rabbids Invasion information) #Digital Cap World (by JBS TV!) #I hate you, Justin Beiber! (Same as Digital Cap World!) #Kids shows with mean stuff (but not SpongeBob) #Mission Jidingis World (Same as DCW and IHYJB) #TUTFUNAJD (This utter theme for us needs an justin digger) (Same as DCW, IHYJB and Mission Jidingis) #Wander Over Yonder (Sucks crap AGAIN!) I now like it. #Taste Buds Shows that needs to come back #Bring ChalkZone Back! #Ren and Stimpy, Too! #Even Doug! #And Also, Angry Beavers! #And also for the HTF TV Series! #Also... ??? #Lastly To Come Back is AHHHHH Real Monsters! Version evolutions Next version: 2.09.2 After that: 2.10 BETA After that again: 2.10 After that once again: 2.11 BETA After that once more: 2.11 After that once more again: 2.12 Beta After that once even more again: 2.12 Beta V2 And finally, A new message from Ooooo766666: More to come... Monstermon My List 1.Sidekick ( okay show) 2.TDI ('''only the throwup needs to be cut out) 3.Pokemon (only the orignal needs to come back new one makes no sense at all) 4.Sam and Cat (the show too horrible it's ruining Icalry) 5.Jane and the Dragon (A very plain and boring show on qubo) Cancelled 6.Archie's werid mysteries ( trying to be like Alfred the Hegdehog) 7.Taste buds (serouisly, this show is dumb and stupid!) 8.Calliou (to make it fair and square the old are f*cking annoying) 9.Sandra the fairytale detective ( hate this stupid show) 10.Monsters vs Aliens ( Nick! your ruining the movie!) Cancelled, I think because Fox bought Dreamworks. 11.kung fu panda: Legend of Awesomess ( more like kung fu panda: Legend of Stupidness) Cancelled 12.She-ra Princess of power (what a horrible clone of He-man) 13.Dreamworks dragons: riders of Berk ( an okay show but it's kinda ruining the movie) 14.Mr.young (not qutie a funnny show I had in mind) 15.Teen titans go! (it's good but it gets more stupider as it goes) 16.Aquabats! (That show is annoying and a pile of sh*t) 17. Power rangers Mega Force (uggg it's kinda stupid) 18.Almost Naked Animals (ummm why do people want to see half naked animals) Cancelled 19.Legend of Korra (oh my gosh it's ruining Avatar!) Cancelled 20.The Problem Solvez ( however you say it this show is kinda disturbing) Permanent hiatus 21.The garfield show ( uhh this show is too stupid) Cancelled 22.The looney tunes show (I thought is was fine but it's kinda dumb) Cancelled 23.Casper's scare school (A lame and plain show to see with your eyes) Cancelled 24.Grojband (what's the point of making a show and you know it's be a very short series) 25.Winx club (don't get me wrong) 26 Scaredy Squrriel (tryin to be a clone of Spongebob) cancelled 27. Danny Phanthom (it erks my neveres to show in a epsiode at 6 o'clock when no kids were up) cancelled 28.Dora the Explorer (come on nick jr the show is getting old by each second) cancelled 29. Fred the show (listen up! this show is very disturbing do not watch in at all the boy sounds gay!) cancelled. Also, Fred's voice actor left Nickelodeon for good after Marvin Marvin was cancelled. 30. Annoying Orange (this show will give kids nightmares) 31.Tickety toc (what? the f*ck?) cancelled 32.Mickey Mouse clubhouse (awww come on it's getting old) cancelled 33.Jungle Junction (wow they will any cartoons these days) cancelled 34 Speical Agent Oso (don't get me wrong it's kinda a pity when you tell the bear to do something he doesn't listen) cancelled 35.Little Einsteins (use to watch when I was little it's kinda annoying) 36.Animals Mechinicals (wait a second this show is on hub junior and disney junior what were they thinking!) 37.Lilo and Stitch (the movie is great but making as a tv show?) 38.Legends of Chima (ouch! they made a wrong turn there) 39.Dive Olly Dive (uhhhhhhhhh! never put on sprout!) 40.Super why! (wait a second Sprout what you doing trying to kidnap PBS) 41.Tara Duncan (A lame show) 42.Dragon (umm it's pretty pointless) 43.Radom cartoons! (ahhh! it's buring my eyes!) 44.Nanalan (this show is stupid,gay and a pile of funky sh*t!) 45.Dinosaurs (the dinosaurs look more like trolls to me) 46.Alfred the hedgehog (even know I like the show it's kinda ashamed that they only put one season into it.the producers in this should very ashamed to theirsevles only making one season what's the point of making a show with only one season in it) 47. miss bg (every kid has to get mad at bj I don't blame them she's stupid and hard-headed!) 48.Turbo dogs (the produces need to kinda look back at this series 49.Geogre of the jungle (ahh!) 50.Pecola (the penguin is very annoying) 51.Dex hamilton:alien entomologist (hmmm more like digimon bugs) 52.Toddworld (HOLY SH*T!) Cancelled 53.Hero 180 (what do this has to evloved with the number the title dosen't make sense!) 54.Pet alien (too ironic to be a tv show) Cancelled 55.Clifford the big red dog (it's old get over with it) Already cancelled, but still airs on most PBS stations. more coming soon... Renardy *All live action disney channel shows *Monsters vs Aliens *Phineas & Ferb (sorry but, seriously, its a okay show but it should end, its getting boring now) *Incredible Crew *Grojsomething band *almost naked animals (HOW MANY EPISODES WILL THIS SHOW HAVE o.o) *scaredy squirrel (same as above) Matt11111 *Everything on Disney Junior, Nick Jr. and PBS Kids. * Jawa Man66 *ALL SHOWS EVER. *No shows ever. TigerTheDragon12 *River Monsters (I think it's been around long enough. Tries way too hard to be serious.) *Top Hooker (Either cancelled or just died. I'm not sure.) *Regular Show (I still do not understand why this show exists, GOD I hate it. It tries too hard to be funny, and most of the characters are unappealing.) *MAD (I assume it was cancelled. I haven't seen it in forever. Interesting at first, became unfunny within SECONDS.) *Teen Titans Go! (This doesn't do the Teen Titans justice at all. What even happened? Teen Titans is supposed to be serious. This is nothing like the original show.) *Total Drama (Don't get me wrong, I ADORE Total Drama, but it's beginning to go through series decay and really isn't that great anymore. Best to have it end on a high note, right?) *Annoying Orange (P sure it died. Haven't seen it in ages. During its life it tried WAAAAAY too hard to be funny. Honestly its only saving grace is the fact that Tobuscus was in it.) *Incredible Crew (Died. Live-action DOES NOT belong on Cartoon Network.) *Ninjago (HOW THE GLITTERY HELL IS THIS STILL ALIVE!?) *Grojband (Pretty sure this is dead too.) *Really, most of Cartoon Network nowadays *ALL of Disney Channel (It's completely lost its worth. Doesn't need to exist anymore. The only saving grace is Gravity Falls.) *'SpongeBob' (GOOD LORD THIS THING NEEDS TO DIE. SpongeBob has gone through the worst seasonal rot I've ever seen, and it needs to be given a mercy kill before things get worse.) *Breadwinners (The artstyle is cute, but the writing is abysmal and it's not even remotely funny.) *Sanjay and Craig (Doesn't know how to use its staple humor and the artstyle isn't even remotely appealing.) *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Died, apparently, but I'm gonna give my opinion anyway. Tries too hard to be funny via annoying characters and randomness, has no pacing, and has a weird, unappealing artstyle. Chum's p cute tho.) TheBombFunn's List of Shows That Need to be canceled Adventure Time (C'mon, they've made 125 episodes and its only been around for 3 years and its had like, 6 seasons, yet spongebob got six seasons in 2008) Annoying Orange Almost Naked Animals Every Reality Show Lulzpiggy *The Truly Annoying Orange (No, I DON'T 'hate this, just lost a lot of interest because I didn't watch some episodes of it anymore...) *Moron Marvin *Rated A F/A For Awesome Fail/Awful *Every. Disney. "''Teen". Stuff. *Big Time Rush (IT GOT WORSE BY CROSSOVERING WITH MORON MARVIN!) *Good thing Victorious is cancelled. OMG! K-Zone is one of the protesting fans by using the #BringVictorousBack hashtag! We must stop them! *If Twilight had a TV show (I agreed with Mochlum, dudes.) *Sam and Cat *JERKY FAIL! (Johnny Test) TheEdyShow *MAD *Incredible Crew *Level Up *All Disney Channel and Disney XD live-action shows (expect for Crash and Bernstein because the puppet is like a cartoony and it's extremly awesome!) *All Adult Swim, FOX and Comedy Channel shows *All Nick Jr., Disney Junior and PBS Kids shows. PlatinumAndGrey 1. digimon fuision 2. anything related to digimon fuision Bill Cipher Shows that need to be cancelled *Sitcoms on Disney Channel *Cartoons on Disney XD *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Spongebob Squarepants Shows that need to come back *The Powerpuff Girls *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Gravity Falls to come back - from its superlong hiatus mimitchi33 *SpongeBob SquarePants (I've always hated this annoying show. I hope the next movie is the end.) *Nina Needs To Go (Used to like it, but found out how dumb it actually was! This piece of trash even got higher ratings than primetime sitcoms!) WageGannon6 *Annoying Stupid Orange (It was awesome but now It sucks) *Spongebob Squarepants (How long is it going to take them to get it cancelled?) *Pretty much every sitcom on Disney Channel & Disney XD.....except Crash & Bernstien. *THOSE MEDDLING BREADLOSERS (Twerking? really?) *Dora the Explorer (Like spongebob.) *Teen Titans Go! (An insult to the original series. BTW, I want Cartoon Network to cancel that show and bring back Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) MegaToon1234 *Dora the Explorer (I used to enjoy it but now it's junk.) *Johnny Test (I have nothing to say.) *More coming soon. DerpyPanda24 Spongebob Squarepants: It used to be good but now it sucks. Pokemon: Same As Spongebob Everything On Disney Except Gravity Falls: Self Explanitory. My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic: Hey don't flame me. I can have my own opinion. Invader Rob II Everything. Banjo234 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Dora The Explorer Greatness The NightWing *Robot Chicken (ugh, it's just horrible) *MAD (really CN?) Squirrel71 * Sanjay and craig * rocket monkeys * planet sheen * angry birds toons * the garfield show * "tuff" puppy * sanjay and craig * robot and monster * johnny test OrangeBird2013 1. Post-2005 Nick Live-action shows 2. Post-2006 Disney Channel Live-Action shows (THE SAME DAMN PRODUCTION COMPANY) 3. pretty much every Disney Junior show 4. Dora the Explorer (pretty obvious) 5. My Little Pony (1980's show) 6. the crap that airs on Discovery Family (except MLPFIM) 7. Johnny test '''(I do not know why I used to like it)... EliNinja *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (The movies are better) *Johnny Test (I liked the 2005 - 2007 era of the show better than what it is now) *Sonic Boom (this just ruined Sonic for me) *AwesomenessTV (horrible Incredible Crew rip-off) *NFL Rush Zone (I only like the 2010 series, but I am not very fond of the current RushZone series) *All of the anime on Nicktoons (LBX is an acception, but just to let you know, the channel's supposed to be called NickTOONS not NickANIME) *TBA This is by a user, but he won't tell his username, so that you don't know who I am! MWAAHAHAHAHA! Basically everything on the Disney Channel, including Disney Junior. (And yes, I don't like Phineas and Ferb. Can you stop screaming at me and throwing chicken at me now?) That's everything I can think of that is the shows Clvnnhobz dislikes... fiddlesticks. Curiousgorge66 *Basically every live-action show that airs on Nick and Disney Channel. *All the Litton-programmed Saturday-morning blocks (Saturday-morning cartoons rock!) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (should be dumped for a 24/7 documentary channel) *Intruders (Should be shunned by the BBC and replaced with Doctor Who) *Orphan Black (again, should be shunned by the BBC) Tina.g.sherwin *Digimon (Ripoff of Pokémon) PixelMiette *'Camp Lakebottom - '''I'd rather have to solve a rubix cube in under 30 seconds at gunpoint than watch this show, honestly. It is pure, festering, utter gruel. The humor falls flat on its fucking face and the animation feels more like Teen Titans Go of all things. It mostly relies on potty humor and jokes about butts, automatically indicating that if you are eating something, ''don't watch this show. *'Teen Titans Go - '''Oh you know. *'Mysticons - If Nickelodeon were to do ANYTHING, why did they make this show? It's lifeless, stiff and tries too hard to be funny. The voice acting is awful, generic and atrocious. Literally all the characters sound the same. The art style is also quite generic, and there are so many plot holes, it will make your head spin. There's also the token black character that only exists for the people working on the show to say that they have a diverse cast. *'The Adventures of Kid Danger -' What is there to say about this cartoon that hasn't been said already? The animation is dull, uninspired, choppy and wonky. The voice acting is generic, and honestly? Ugh. This show is just "ugh." *'''Chop Chop Ninja - It's overhyped sheeeeiiiiiitttttttttt. That is all. *'The Loud House - '''It has overstayed its welcome, it's just lifeless now and it doesn't bring anything new to the table at all. *'Steven Universe - This show? Overrated? Yes. Pandering way too hard to the Tumblr crowd? Yes. Flings around LGBT+ identities around in their characters like toys? Yes. As a lesbian I feel sickened everytime this show is mentioned, as it tries too hard to pander to the LGBT+ Tumblr SJW demographic and it has overstayed its welcome. *'Big Mouth - '''Although I did find the show somewhat funny, I feel like its general atmosphere definitely crosses the line. Even though I am going through puberty myself I found it very hard to relate to any of the characters and I ended up hating all of them, save for Missy, even though they do absolutely nothing with her as the series progresses. The animation looks very wonky and I swear that the characters have appeared in my nightmares. Those eyes... ew. *'The Bagel and Becky Show - '''TELETOON. GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND CANCEL THIS FUCKING SHOW. '''CANCEL IT. It's annoying, over the top and overall an awful experience for anyone of any age. The characters constantly scream and it is so fast to the point it will make you throw up or get a migrane. I was recovering from a bad sickness the first time I watched this show, and I'm pretty sure it made what I had going on even worse. *'Wishfart -' I... I'm really sorry. But I seriously abhorr this show. Every time I see an image from it, I get queasy. I'm not kidding. It brings back awful memories and I wish I never watched the entire goddamn first season of it. I can't even look at leprechauns the same way again after watching this. Fuck. This. Show. Alefikouhi * Henry Danger - It's a shitty live action show. * The Thundermans - Like Henry Danger but worse. * SpongeBob SquarePants - Pretty much went downhill. * Comment Awards - Cowbelly isn't trying anymore. * Teen Titans Go - PLEASE, CN, PLEASE. JUST CANCEL IT. FrenchSpongeBob77 *Sanjay and Craig: ALMOST ALL OF THEIR EPISODES ARE ABOUT BUTTS AND UNDERWEAR, ITS DISGUSTING. *Breadwinners: THEY SHOULD CHANGE THEIR NAMES TO SHITSHIT AND BUHDOUCHE, THE ANIMATION FOR SEASON 1 WAS AWFUL. *TMNT: IT TAKES UP LOADS OF TIME, ITS DISGRACEFUL Timebomb192potato * All of the Nickelodeon live-action shows - Let them die already! Wikiatastic Coming Soon Kamafa Delgato *The Loud House - I'm probably the most rabid TLH hater on the planet... *MLP:FiM - It's been going on for way too long already. CartoonJames2011 * 'Pokemon '- THIS SHOW NEEDS TO END ALREADY * 'The Loud House '- This show is too overrated * 'Rise of the TMNT '- This show is NOWHERE near as good as the 2012 series. * 'Peppa Pig '- Seriously, why is this show so popular?! * 'Summer Camp Island '- To be honest, this show is not good at all. * 'Mega Man Fully Charged '- WHY DOES THIS SHOW EXIST?! * 'Total DramaRama '- THIS SHOW DOESN'T NEED TO EXIST * 'Chuck's Choice '- This show sucks, I am so glad it never aired outside of Canada. Bunniculafan2016 * 'Pokémon '- Pretty much went downhill. * 'Teen Titans GO! '- THIS SHOW NEEDS TO END. Category:Pages of Legend Category:Random Works! Category:TV Shows